


Angel

by kand_a



Category: K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Health Is Important, Orphans, Slow Burn, Sunsets, Winter, but cute, leo is dumb, no actual burn occurs, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kand_a/pseuds/kand_a
Summary: Leo is planning an escape. An escape from the terrible orphanage he's currently trapped in, and has been since the death of his parents. He thinks his plan is foolproof, but is it really?





	1. confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo is planning an escape from the terrible orphanage he's currently trapped in, and has been since the death of his parents. he thinks his plan is foolproof, but is it really?

terrified. that's what leo was. he saw the light switch on and heard the thundering footsteps. they were looking for him. dismay overwhelmed him, but he couldn't give up now.  
he glanced over at his small bag, it contains some food, water and candles. the candles were most essential, as he would be traveling in the dark. they were made from tallow and the wicks were brittle, but they would have to do.

after a few minutes, all that was heard is his heavy breathing. good, he thought, he was finally alone. he started to eye the fire escape outside the grimy window. now was his chance. He started shuffling closer to the exit. as he neared the exit, he suddenly heard shouting. anxiety and adrenaline coursed through him, he couldn't make out what the person was saying, all the angry-sounding words were jumbled in his head. he needed to leave now.

leo no longer took small careful steps, he was no longer trying to be careful. He was sprinting at full speed. as Leo made it to the fire escape successfully, he knocked down a box tamped to the brim with knick knacks. shit. the box and all it contained fell to the floor with a loud crash, making a cacophony of destructive noises.

leo's breathing was now extremely labored, but he heard the footsteps retreating... he could finally take a small rest. although, not for long, the nuns would return with more help quickly enough. he felt both titillated and scared, once he left he wouldn't be able to come back. to stifle the small voice in his head, that told him what he was doing was a mistake, he rationalized with himself. he needed to get out of here, this run-down and corrupt orphanage has caused him nothing but pain. leaving this hell-hole is the best choice he'll ever make. leaving the nuns who always wore judgmental and pitiful expressions around him, the overly touchy priests and everyone else here. he knew that he would receive a great amount of condemnation for his actions, but honestly, he could care less about what those people thought of him.

he's been here for about 15 seconds, but it already feels too long, his surroundings are slowly suffocating him. he starts moving quickly down the fire escape, to only realize that there's a large part of it missing. of course, why would this orphanage care for anything remotely safe? He peered down into the empty space where the steps should be. with the situation in the dark of the night, it looked almost like an abyss, though it's only a few feet off the ground. high enough off the ground to get injured from a landing, but close enough that it did not guarantee death.  
he felt really dumb, the nuns must have known the steps weren't there and therefore they left him alone, thinking that he'll have to return to his room. or maybe they were already waiting at the bottom for him. still, he had to go for it. 

grabbing onto the broken handrail, leo lowered himself until he was as close to the ground as possible. with little time and hesitation, he conjured his strength and let go. the impact of the cold, hard cement against his feet caused pain to immediately shoot up through his right leg and he fell onto the ground in agony.

a few minutes later, leo got up, gripping the building wall for support. all of his food and candles had fallen out of his bag. quickly, he grabbed as much food as he could and stuffed it into his bag. he left the candles, for there were street lights, which were good enough. he had also forget to bring matches. oops.

standing on his right leg would be impossible, so leo began to hop along, whilst holding the wall. any remains of his already loose plan were shattered. with every step, pain surged through his leg, it was excruciating. dreadful memories of previous years began to spin through his head.

jumping from a building was all too similar to the time when he lost his parents. thieves had snuck into his home a long time ago, and while stalling to let him escape to safety, his parents were murdered. to get away, there was no choice but to jump out the second story window. the experience of jumping from the orphanage fire escape brought back those painful memories. he felt tears stain his cheeks and his head began to spin. nausea and distraught filled him. leo didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't expect for this to happen. 

his bag hung heavy on his on shoulder, but his heart hung even heavier. leo soon got to the end of the cold, brick wall and turned the corner of the shabby orphanage he no longer belonged to. looking up, he saw the flue at the top of the orphanage. warmth. he needs warmth, as well as rest, his throbbing leg made that clear. continuing, leo hobbled along for about a half hour. by then, he was physically exhausted, as well as mentally. smoke appeared to be coming from a building a few yards away. leo decided to approach.

he reached the building after what felt like an eternity. walking inside the sketchy and rundown building, it smelt musty, like it had been abandoned for quite some time. leo glanced over and saw a handmade fire, about ten feet away from the door. the faint, but warm heat the fire provided felt amazing. he dropped and laid down next to it, not actually on purpose, but due to the fact that his legs could no longer hold him up. he didn't know how long he had been here for, maybe five minutes, maybe an hour. looking over, he noticed that the fire was dying. this should've been alarming to him, but the exhaustion took over and he slowly lost consciousness.

when the fire had finally went out, so did he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. hope you enjoyed this first chapter, if you did don't be shy to give kudos!  
> authors on twit @kandafics


	2. Cognizance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo wakes up in a confused state and as jimin is walking home he goes back down memory lane. the memories are extremely painful and he ends up spending too much time hung up over the past.

the next day, leo awoke under a dirty and tattered blanket, the fire was also now burning strongly. he felt extremely confused. obviously, someone had put the the blanket on him and relit the fire, but who? he shifted and without much thought for his foot, stood up to look around. oddly enough, his foot had been mostly healed, but it made sense because it was only a minor sprain. there was large amounts of light streaming in from the large windows, many of them shattered. the floor was also littered with broken shards of glass and empty ramen packages. it looked as if someone tried to fix this place up, but gave up halfway. the thought of that made him smile, who would be dumb enough to attempt fixing this wreck?

-JIMIN POV-  
jimin's stocks were running out, so he was determined to head out and scavenge. glancing at his still burning fire, he chose to leave it, he would be back soon anyways. managing to obtain food from a nice man who owned a bread shop, and while observing a few buskers, pickpocketing some of the crowds. not bad. although, he could use some wood, for his stock has been slowly depleting. 

jimin was now walking back to his camp, in his hands and pockets were the things he had successfully obtained. hanging from his right hand were two bags, one filled with bread and sweets, the other filled with ramen and water. under his other arm was as much wood that he could carry. he could now boil ramen over the fire with his new supply of wood, it was the best meal at the moment and he very thankful for it. 

his mind traced back to when he was starving and alone, that was the most horrible time in his life. he had run away with no plans, after one of the nuns yelled at him. this was no normal confrontation, he was used to being yelled at, but this time broke him. adoption was everyone's dream here, and after messing up badly on a choir song, one of the nun's decided to tell him exactly how badly jimin had fucked up.

"what do you think you're doing, that note was obviously off, are you even trying?!", the cranky woman screeched into his face.  
with his eyes downcast, jimin replied, "i'm sorry ma'am, it won't happen again."

she glared at jimin with cold eyes, "you've already said that two times, you obviously don't mean it." jimin didn't say anything back to her this time, he just kept his eyes focused on the stained red carpet. jimin wondered what caused the stain, his mind started wander even more, until he heard another screech.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! YOU GODDAMN BRAT! this, this is why no one is ever going to adopt your sorry self. you're untalented and unfocused, you have absolutely nothing to offer to the outside world. no wonder your parents left you, they were smart to have done so, and now we're stuck with you. not for long though, once you're 18, you're on your own."  
jimin couldn't even think of anything. he just stood there, almost lifeless, except with the small quivering of his body. he felt humiliated. 

later in the afternoon, while jimin was hanging out in the fields nearby the orphanage, he decided that he could no longer stay. what's the point of waiting to leave this hellhole when he was finally 18, now or then, it made no real difference. wait... an idea sprung into his mind, it was ridiculous he hadn't thought of it before. he could just leave now.  
nothing big had to be planned, jimin could just leave before they did roll call. if he were to wait until night time, then yeah, things might get complicated. they always checked on the children around that time.

so that's what jimin did. got up from his sitting position, walked away from the big building he was forced to call home. it was the best feeling. the word home never really fit it anyway, nothing fit, it was just a building that trapped him. 

as he walked through the now barren streets, jimin came to realize he was both cold and alone, with nowhere to go. god he was dumb. the orphanage may have sucked, but at least it was warm and had food. he didn't even know where he was going, or where he was at the moment. eventually, jimin had sauntered into what looked like an abandoned building and sat there.  
back from evoking, he shook his head to himself, now was not the time to be getting lost in old memories, so he continued on his way to what he called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the first time in my life i considered fighting a nun T-T  
> also leo's and jimin's ways of leaving the orphanage are very.....different, leo's the king of overthinking things ^^;  
> thanks for reading!  
> twit @kandafics


	3. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys officially meet and spend precious time in each others company.

jimin pushed the squeaky door open, and started sorting things around, that’s when he noticed it. there was someone else here. they were lying on the ground, next to his fire that had burned out. jimin had taken a lot longer to get home than he thought he would. he had left in the afternoon, but returned late at night. the person appeared to be male, longish black hair reached his cheeks and the stranger wore a stolid expression on his face. he was also shivering. it was cold. that’s when jimin remembered, he had obtained a blanket through one of his trips and it was somewhere around here. after a while of searching through his things, he found it. he gently placed the tattered blanket over the broad shoulders of the sleeping boy. he couldn’t help but think about how beautiful this boy looked, he had long eyelashes and pretty lips. he stood over the sleeping boy, who somehow looked more peaceful now, and caressed his cheek gently, quickly realizing that he was probably being creepy and should stop.

after leo had woken up, he wandered around the not-so abandoned building. sunlight shined through the shattered windows, it must be sometime late in the morning. as Leo walked through the barren building, he noticed that the rooms seemed to be relatively clean. nearing the next room, a muffled groan seemed to come from inside.

now at the door of the room, leo peeked inside only to see nothing. confused, he suddenly felt a small finger poke into his chest. gandering down, there was a boy that seemed to be around his age. he was much shorter, maybe by five inches? so short that he stood there imperceptibly, completely unnoticed. the boy had a small, fragile-like structure and a non-existent halo seemed to radiate above his head. his brown eyes created a hypnotic trance, that dragged him in, making him never want to look away. his hair was colored a dirty blonde, a few tones darker than the boy’s very pale skin, but by contrast, his cheeks were a rosy pink. his plump lips were pursed in amusement, almost like he wanted to say something, but he was secretly admiring what he saw.

 

after what seemed like forever, jimin finally spoke.

 

-Both POV- 

“hey, there sleepy head.” jimin said in small, whispery voice that shocked leo, how could he be so angelic?

leo opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t get the words out, he was feeling too anxious. he hated being like this. jimin noticed leo getting stuck inside his own head, he wouldn’t let this cute boy beat himself up.

“what’s your name? mine’s jimin, i think i know you, i realized it when i saw you sleeping on the ground. you were that quiet boy that never really hung around people. i always wondered what you did, or thought about in your free time, you seemed lonely.” jimin quickly realized that he was rambling and making this boy more uncomfortable. however, leo was actually entertained by the small blonde-headed boy’s lengthy introduction.

finally managing to speak up, he responded, “i’m leo, sorry for crashing...in your...uhm home? i’m guessing this place is yours?”, he ended with a shallow laugh.

jimin’s head was swimming, leo’s voice was beautiful. he was only speaking, but his voice sounded like a minstrel. he tries to respond casually. “you’re totally welcome here, and i couldn't say you aren’t because it’s not like i own this building”, he let out a forced laugh. he was usually very outgoing, not talkative, but still outgoing. so why was he stumbling over his words? maybe it was because this boy is so visually stunning.

leo took his silence as chance to continue talking, “and...about your previous statement, you’re right it was pretty lonely but--” he was cut off by jimin putting his hand on his shoulder. leo also noticed that the small boy was on the tip of his toes to perform this action, smiling to himself, he let jimin guide him back to the room with the fire.

as they sat down near the fire, jimin spoke again, “you don’t have to tell me about that stuff, but if you’re going to, we should be somewhere more comfortable. would you like some ramen? you must be hungry if you haven’t eaten since yesterday.

jimin didn’t wait for leo to respond before he got up, unwrapped the ramen and put water in a pot over the fire. they sat in silence as they waited for the water to start boiling and jimin placed one for each of them inside. he suddenly turned to leo with a cheeky smile, “we’ll add the flavor packet last ok?” leo didn’t understand why jimin felt the need to point that out. But it was cute. everything this boy did was cute.

once they both had their servings in questionably clean plates, leo took this as his que to continue with the previous conversation.

he said jokingly, “well back to what i was saying before i was rudely interrupted …”

jimin let out a chuckle at leo’s quip at him. “yeah, i was pretty lonely, but after a while i got used to it and the silence was somewhat comforting. it was like i wasn’t pressured to do anything, but the general environment of that place was just so suffocating.” jimin nodded in understanding.

leo continued, “after the death of my parents, i was immediately taken to this place, the nuns and everyone one else looked down on me, they pitied me. they always went on about how unlucky i was, born into a rich family, to only have it all disappear. they weren’t ever mean to me, but sometimes i wish they were, it would have been better than all the silent stares.”

“well, i had a slightly different experience during my share of time in the orphanage”, jimin returned. “what was it like for you?”

“when i was there, the nuns were very harsh towards me and judgmental. they treated me like a piece of shit, as well as saying my parents never wanted me and i was a disappointment”, jimin stated sadly. leo felt sorry for jimin, he reached out and placed his hand on top of jimin’s smaller one, as a sign of comfort.

jimin returned his gesture with a gentle smile. he soon after grabbed leo’s hand, pulling him up off the ground. leo steadied himself after he was pulled up, for jimin had caught him off guard.

“let’s head out and enjoy some different scenery”, jimin suggested.

leo nodded in agreement and still holding hands, jimin led leo through the rusty door, into the cold february air. yesterday was not the best day for leo, but things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and please protect these soff boys!x  
> twit @kandafics


	4. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Leo go to the flea market.

     The sun was starting to set as they left the abandoned building. Pink clouds swirled with the light blue sky, making it look like cotton candy. It was stunning. 

     Jimin and Leo had started down the street, but they obtained weird looks from people they passed. They looked at each other in confusion, why were people staring so much? Leo had suddenly realized why. They were still holding hands. He didn’t want to come off as rude to Jimin, but the staring from strangers really got to him. In the end, he decided to keep quiet and just follow Jimin’s lead. 

     In Jimin’s mind, he knew exactly why people were staring and didn't care. Leo seemed to be unsure of why they were getting stared down, but his eyes widened when he finally figured it out. Jimin smirked. He was sure that Leo would let go, but he didn’t, Leo was a character of many stratums and perhaps he felt the same way Jimin did. Leo made Jimin feel something that he had never experienced before.

     All of a sudden, Leo sprung forward, releasing Jimin's hand, to grab a twenty-dollar bill, that he had spotted under a table. Jimin was disappointed at the loss of contact, but the other boy’s excitement was contagious. With twenty dollars, they could get something to keep warm, for the remainder of winter. Leo went back to Jimin and handed him the money. 

     “What should we get with it?”, Leo questioned excitedly. 

     He’s so cute when excited. He’s basically cute with whatever he does. 

     “Well, because it's still winter, I think we’ll need something to keep warm, so why don't we get a nice, big blanket?” Jimin suggested.

     Leo nodded as his way of agreeing, so Jimin lightly patted the back of his shoulder, as a sign to move forward.

     “The local Flea Market is only a block away”, Jimin informed. 

     Leo began to walk with Jimin, while they walked Jimin chattered excitedly and Leo just hummed responses every now and then. After only a few minutes, they had arrived at their destination.

     Leo was in awe at the Flea Market, it was bright and filled with bustling groups of people. As excitement filled Leo, anxiety did too. All of the sensations were almost overwhelming, his heart started to pound and his breathing went shallow. He was quickly pulled back to reality by Jimin wrapping his hand around his waist and smiling encouragingly at him. With that, the pair slowly made their way through the crowds, and Jimin honestly couldn't be bothered to go any faster, he was relishing the feel of Leo’s narrow waist.

     As they continued on, the smell of homemade soup and bread filled the air. They so badly wanted a steaming bowl of soup, but the twenty dollars was only enough for a good quality blanket. Leo held his head down, still nervous of the fast-moving crowd. Because of this, Jimin continued to hold on to his waist tightly. He looked around with curiosity, Jimin had never been to any type of market. For as long as his memory permits, he was stuck at that depressing orphanage. He took in as much of the scenery as possible. The diverse crowd of people, the different types of shops that sold almost everything and the enlightening atmosphere.

     After everything had been analyzed, Jimin saw a sweet looking old lady who seemed to be selling knitted items. He pulled Leo into the shop with him. The patterns she had made were beautifully stunning, the vibrant colors blended and weaved through each other perfectly. She noticed the two boys staring and smiled kindly at them, 

 

     “Are you interested in anything, boys? You look quite underdressed for this chilly weather” She pointed out. 

     “Would you like some mittens or hats? They’re very warm!” she said dotingly. 

     Jimin quickly answered, “We’re fine ma’am but we could use a blanket, how much is large sized one?”

     He looked at the blankets she had on display, they all looked like they would cost more than twenty dollars. 

     She looked over the boys again then responded, “A medium is about $20 dollars, but I’m willing to give you guys a large one for the same price. Winter will soon be over, so they’re on clearance.” she responded with a beaming smile. 

     Jimin was shocked, but eagerly thanked the lady for her charity. They bought a big gradient sky blanket, it was made with multiple blues and had clouds dotting its surface. With that, Jimin and Leo thanked the lady and went on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry,,,not much happens in this chapter, so ig it's kinda filler but it sets the scene for fluff so it's necessary. ^^  
> twit @kandafics


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Jimin go to a park and Leo realizes something important.

     Walking to a close park, Jimin was practically bouncing, while Leo snuggled the blanket in his arms. 

     As they were strolling through, Jimin noticed Leo’s pace had slowed, so he asked concerningly, “Is there something wrong?” 

     Leo casually responded, “No not, really...just kind of sprained my foot last night, but I promise you it’s fine now.” 

Jimin had no idea why he kept quiet, he exclaimed, “No! That’s not fine! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Jimin pouted at the thought that Leo may have been in pain the whole day, but suffered through it for him. 

     “Let’s quickly sit down” he said, as he hurried Leo to a small wooden bench. 

     Leo said smiling, “It’s really not that big of a deal, if I was in pain you would’ve noticed”, Jimin nodded, returning his smile. 

     The sky had long ago turned dark and it had started to snow. Leo unfolded the large, soft blanket and spread it over his back. Jimin glanced over, sad that he was cold, but Leo didn’t seem to want to share. Instead, out of the blue, Leo grabbed Jimin by his waist and pulled him into the cocoon of warmth. He slid his hand up into Jimin’s soft hair and gently pulled his head into his chest. Jimin felt a massive smile spread across his face and a great warmth inside his heart. He also felt his eyes growing heavy, and after only a few moments of silence, had drifted off into sleep, with a smile left on his face.

     Leo sat, wondering why Jimin hadn’t said anything else, only to realize that he had fallen asleep, when he noticed Jimin’s breathing had gotten shallow.

     Leo sighed contently. His life had changed so much only within the span of twenty-four hours. It was crazy, but it was also the best thing that had ever happened to him. His decision to leave that shitty orphanage was the best decision he had ever made for himself. Surely, many new chapters would unfold before them. Though they may not have much of anything, they had each other and that was more than enough.

 

**:*-END-*:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -THE END-  
> hope you enjoyed the ride, it was really fun to write a story about this unlikely ship. We think it turned out pretty well but we're going to miss these cuties. feel free to leave any comments and follow us on twitter @kandafics. we also have more information on our twitter page.

**Author's Note:**

> -THE END-  
> hope you enjoyed the ride, it was really fun to write a story about this unlikely ship. We think it turned out pretty well but we're going to miss these cuties. feel free to leave any comments and follow us on twitter @kandafics. we also have more information on our twitter page.


End file.
